Lonely days
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Today is the day that Ivan always dreads. Russia just doesnt want to be alone today not again, and now that China has joined the alliance, mabye he is his escape. Human names used later on. Rated M for later on. Yaoi don't like, don't read please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! This is my first time writing a RussiaxChina/IvanxYao Fiction. I Hope I do alright! HERE I GO!**

* * *

"All right all you nobodies!" America screamed waving his arms wildly. "We have a new guest joining our alliance today!"

"Ohh~ is it a pretty girl?" France questioned a rose in his mouth.

"Hahahaa! Well dude, I did think it was a girl at first but nope! England, wanna take a guess?"

"I'm guessing its China since I'm the one who arranged it you Bloody half wit!"

"Awww you no funnn!" America wined. "But yup it is! Come on in China; come meet your new partners."

A very small man with ebony hair and amber golden eyes carrying a small panda in a basket on his back walked in slowly he looked around shyly and put his hands together bowing.

"Ni Hao." China said looking back up. "I can not wait to work with all of you aru."

"Oh you are so small and cute~" France said running up to china, giving is hair a ruffle.

China blushed as all the rest started to get up and greet the country for joining them. All accept one…Russia.

China and Russia have been neighbors for quite some time now, but they never really talked to each other, only when Russia was a kid. But as they grew up they were always busy with there own nation, but things were different now. China was apart of the alliance, and Russia couldn't keep his eyes off him.

China went on his tip-toes to look behind America only to see a Russian smiling and waving at him. Russia opened his eyes only to revel dark and light violet eyes starring intently at him, filled with something, something he couldn't place, but it sent shivers down his spine.

"RUSSIA! Stop being a commie and come say hello to our new brother in war." America yelled.

Russia got up and walked over to China, only then did the Chinese man notice how big, tall…and scary he actually was.

"Hallo. You a very small for being so old, da?" Russia said smiling.

China's eyebrow twitched as a stress mark appeared above his head. "That's no way to treat your new friend, and your elder aru." China said angrily.

"It's so hard not to when I could just pick you up and crush you into dust with one hand." Russia said with a child-like expression.

China backed away, hiding behind America.

"Alright, alright! That's it for now." America said grabbing a burger and a soda. (Muffled) "Youz can all go horm mow." He said with his mouth full.

China was the first out the room; he wiped his forehead from sweat and sighed heavily. "I didn't know that Russia would be so scary, I mean I knew him when he was a kid, but after that we went are separate ways, and now he's grown into a giant."

The ebony haired man kept walking hoping not to run into anyone, but with his luck…he did, and into Russia of all people.

"Oomph" China let out as he ran into the tall silvered hair man.

"Ah, China, I am very pleased to be having run into you, da? I wanted to apologize for my comment earlier, you're not that old." He said almost chuckling.

China tried walking past him but every time he moved to one side, Russia would move the same way.

"May I help you with something, aru?" China asked annoyed.

"Da…I was wondering, to break in your new alliance with us, would you like to join me in getting some drinks?"

"_Was he asking me on a date?" _ The smaller man thought to himself. "Um, not today, I just won't to go home and rest aru. But…shi shi." He said bowing. China tried walking away again until he was grabbed tightly at his wrist and pulled in close to the Russian; he lent down and kissed china's hand.

"Just remember…I know were you live, we are neighbors after all, da?"

China blushed and quickly withdrew his hand. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't touch me, you can't ever do that again." He said as he walked away steaming.

Russia chuckled to himself darkly. "Oh my little подсолнечный, how did you know I liked to play chase with my prey. Sooner or later, you will become one with Russia."

As Russia walked along, he happened to see a calendar. He stopped and starred at the calendar which seemed to be forever.

"So…It is today after all…" Russia said frowning. "And it's even on a Sunday just my luck. Why couldn't you just join me my little подсолнечный …I don't want to be alone again today. Not again."

* * *

**Alright this is my first time writing a fiction for Hetalia, I think I basically got their personalities down, but idk. If you find something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**It will get better, I promise! (I hope)**

**Подсолнечный - Sunflower**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd just like to thank ****Himaruya Hidekazu for coming up with this most brilliant anime! We thank you! –Bows- for making us all laugh with these spot on characteristics of the countries. And the loveeee that they share!**

* * *

China got home and took off his coat. It was January and freezing cold outside.

"Ayia!" China murmured to himself. "I hate the winters, it's to cold aru."

He went into the kitchen and made himself some hot tea. For some odd reason he couldn't get Russia out of his head. Even if he did join theRussian, he wouldn't drink. He couldn't hold his liquor for the life of it. When he hung out with Japan and they shared some sake, it only took two small cups to already make the country completely wasted.

-Sigh- "I don't like him, but I can't help but feel bad that I didn't join him, it was kind of rude." He looked at the hand that Russia had kiss and felt his cheeks flush. "AYIA!" He said slamming his head down on the table. "What's wrong with me aru…."

Hours later, china heard a clanging coming from outside his bedroom window. China groaned to himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Who's outside making all that racket at 2:30 in the morning aru."

He put on his coat and red hat as he walked outside his front door; only too see a humming Russia staggering along the sidewalk, hitting poles with his lead pipe.

"Hey! Russia! What are you doing out here so late aru!" China yelled over to him.

Russia looked over, and very wobbly like, walked over to the Chinese man. He went back and forth hardly standing in a straight line most of the time.

China slapped his forehead. "_He's completely drunk!"_ China thought to himself. "_And I just had to yell to him."_

As the Russian got up to the smaller man, China could see how drunk he really was. His face was completely red, but there was something else too, he had burn marks running down his face.

"_Was he…crying?"_ China thought. Russia was only a couple inches away from Chinas face, a little to close for the ebony haired man. As he backed up against his door, he started feeling trapped, like a tiny animal in the claws of his prey.

Russia put his hands on the side of Chinas face.

The smaller country couldn't help but blush as he could feel the warm breath of Russia hitting his face. "W-what do you want aru?" China questioned.

Russia said nothing for the longest time, all he did was bring his hand up and play with Chinas hair, running his gloves through the silkiness.

"Stop that!" China yelled. "I said, what do you want Russia your obviously drunk, why don't you just go home and sleep aru."

"Please…Call me Ivan." Russia said softly.

China blushed.

Russia moved in even closer to Chinas face, this time cupping the smaller mans cheeks. China wanted to slap him, but…he was drunk, he couldn't hit him, he would have felt bad since he probably had no idea what he's doing himself.

Lost in his own thought, he hadn't noticed that the silver haired man had leaned into China's ear whispering.

"Yao…my little sunflower…" Russia licked the top of China's ear.

"Eh!" Without thinking, he slapped the Russian hard against the face. China put his hands up to his mouth to cover an eep.

Russia just smiled…creepily. "That kind of hurt…Yao… Do you not know what day it is?" Russia chuckled to himself.

"N-no." China said.

"It's January 22… Russian bloody Sunday. You should have joined me for a drink. I didn't want to be alone again today, it's to…painful…da?"

China had almost nearly forgotten about this day. He had read it in the papers, that on January 22 1905, Russia had to do the most unspeakable of things, and murder thousands of innocents…Children and mothers especially.

"I-I'm so sorry, aru." China said slowly.

Tears fell on China's face, as Ivan began to cry. He made no facial expressions, no sobs, no nothing. His eyes where dark and hazed, not the violet ones he knew. There was nothing in his face, nothing but darkness.

"I'm so sorry… about this…Yao." Russia said Dunkley.

"Wait, what do you—Ehh!"

With that, everything went dark for the Asian. He had been hit in the head with something hard, most likely the lead pipe he was carrying. Hewoke up a couple minutes later, groaning as he held his head. Everything was blurry first, but then notice he was looking at someone.

"R-Russia?" Yao said softly.

"What is it…my little sunflower?"

China could still hear the slurriness in Ivan's voice. He finally woke up a little more, only to notice he was reaching a house.

"H-Hey wait, this is your house aru!" China yelled, pushing at the mans chest since apparently he was being carried bridle style.

Russia looked down and smiled at Yao

"Today, I don't want to be alone, I want someone to stay with me….to comfort me….to love me. I…need you Yao…I want you to become one with me, da?"

China froze, shruck by those words. Ivan was planning to "have" China, whether the smaller man wanted it or not.

"No no no NO NO NO NO!" China yelled trying to kick and scream for someone to hear him. "LET ME GO ARU!"

It was too late; they were already inside the Russians house. China looked around, noticing broken Vodka bottles and stained blood on the walls. Some of the pictures he had on his wall been either broken, hanging half off or had fallen.

China felt a sharp pain in his chest. "_I didn't know…he was so sad._" The ebony haired looked up at Ivan, only to again see a flushed face, with no expression.

"Ayia..." China whispered under his breath. "_What the heck am I thinking, he's going to rape me, and I need to get out of here."_

And then….

THUMP!

Russia had fallen on the ground, dropping China out of his hands. Yao rubbed his backside, looking at Ivan. He had passed out, completely passed out.

Yao wanted to immediately run, but he knew he could not. Seeing the taller man like this…seeing a kid crying again in the snow, holding tightly onto Yao's shirt as he walked him home.

The Chinese man sighed. "I'm going to regret this later," he said in a low voice. "But…"

So with that Yao dragged Russia's huge dead weight body up to his room, it took forever taking on how small Yao was compared to the Russian, but he had tougher task to do in his nation. He threw the big body on the bed, and sat down beside him, watching the Russian breath heavily in and out.

China smiled to himself. "_How innocent someone can look asleep, astonishes even me."_ China sat down in a chair next to Russia's bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Gahhh! Lol, so you thought there was going to be a sex scene? NOPE! Not yet teeheehee! I hope you are enjoying it so far, and don't worry fan girls, you will get your smexx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooooo! The Third one! Hahaha! There might be two more chapters after this. But I don't know yet.**

**Remmber! These lovely characters belong to the great mind of Hidekaz-Sensei**

* * *

The morning came and China groggily rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He smelled the air, and something smelled good.

"Mmh! something smells really good aru." As the Asian man got up he tried to stand straight to quickly and screamed in pain.

"AYIAAAA!" He yelled before falling onto the ground.

All the sudden he could hear loud footsteps running up the stairs. The door swung open and in came the Russian running over towards China.

"Yao, Yao are you ok?" He said bending over the smaller nation.

"M-my back aru!" China groaned.

Russia chuckled. "Is it because you are too old?"

"N-no! It's because I slept on that dang old uncomfortable chair of yours aru!"

"I'm so sorry my little Yao-Yao~ let me help you up, da?"

But before the Chinese man could argue he was picked up and set on the Russians huge bed.

"Ow ow ow…" China flinched as he was placed.

"Hmm…" The Russian said out loud.

"What, aru?"

"Lay on your back please, da?"

"W-what! No way aru!"

-Sigh- "Then I guess Ill have to do it the hard way."

The Russian took Yao and flipped him around without even a blink of an eye, and before the other nation could get up his legs were sat on by the bigger nation's legs. Yao was ready to protest when he felt hands rubbing his back.

"R-Russia, w-what the heck are you d-doing aru!" China stuttered, blushing.

"I'm going to make you feel better, and I said you can call me Ivan last night didn't I?"

China bit his lip, as the silvered hair man rubbed down his back, so nicely that Yao had to hold back a moan.

"I know this feels good Yao~" Russia leaned down close to the others face.

Yao knew his face was cherry red by now. And the fact that the Russian was so much bigger then he, that he completely covered Yao did not help.

"I wanted to thank you…for not leaving me last night. You don't know how happy I was waking up to you sleeping so beautifully in my chair."

"Don't think it was a big deal aru. I…I was just too tired to walk all the way back home."

"You're a terrible liar my little sunflower!" Russia smiled widely. "If that's the case, you wouldn't have carried me up here."

China pushed his head further into the bed, hiding the embarrassment.

Russia just hummed, and kept massaging the Asian mans back. Yao had gotten so into, he did even notice that Ivan was done.

"JAO!" Russia said loudly.

China plopped his head up and looked at the Russian. He slowly got up, and soon his frown turned into a smile.

"Wow! This is great aru!" China jumped off the bed and stretched his limbs a little. He giggled delightfully. "I haven't felt this good in years! Ivan you sure are talented aru!" China moved his arms back and forth before he finally noticed what he had said.

"Oh! Uh…" China looked bashfully over to Russia who just sat there watching him with his hand on his face smiling.

"This doesn't mean anything aru! Just because you did me a favor, and I appreciated it, does not mean you can take it in anyway, or that I owe you." Yao said puffing out his cheeks, trying to look manly.

The tall Russian walked over to Yao, and hugged him. The smaller man wanted to move away, but the grip got tighter, as Ivan moved Yao into him closer.

"Thank you, Yao..." Russia said softly.

Yao moved his face out of the Russians chest and looked up.

"Most would have left, they always leave, but you didn't da? So, I owe you one."

China couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. Yes, the Russian was scary beyond all belief, and was totally mental. But at this moment, he seemed kind and friendly. Soft like the softness thing you could think of.

"Humph…." Yao scoffed lightly, and wrapped his arms around Ivan. (Well at least tried, he didn't make it) He Buried his head back into Ivan's chest and mumbled something.

"What was that my little sunflower?" The Russian asked smiling.

"I said you're to dang tall aru!" China yelled looking up at him. "I almost have to crane my whole head up just to look at you aru."

Russia chuckled deeply. "But Yao~ I like you short, da? I can do this!"

Ivan took Yao and lifted him up like he was a feather, to make them come face to face.

"See!" Ivan smiled childishly.

"Put. Me. Down. Aru!" China said blushing.

Russia laughed putting the man down, and patted his head. "Let's go eat that breakfast I made for you now, da?"

"Sorry but we have another conference today, I have to get ready and so should you aru."

"Da, I guess." Russia said sounding a little saddened.

China looked at the clock on Ivan's wall and almost jumped out of his slipper shoes.

"Ayia! Look at the time aru, I have to get home and get ready." Before anything was said, China was already out the front door.

"Such speed, for such an old man." Russia said laughing to himself, knowing the look he would have gotten from his sunflower if he had heard him.

-Soon at the conference-

"So are we all ready to totally kick some axis butt today!" America yelled.

"Will you stop being so dramatic, really Alfred." England said face palming his face.

"HEY! The names America and IM THE HERO!" He said picking up a burger and munching on it.

"Seriously I swear if you have a heart attack I'm not saving you!" England shouted.

"Blah blah blabbed blahh!" America said sticking his tongue out.

"Why you!" England jumped over the table and started fighting and arguing with the American. France tried to come in and stop them, but when they ripped his favorite purple cape, he went dashing off, cursing at them in French. Something about stupid American and Stupid English don't appreciate his fashion.

China just sighed and rested his head in his palm. "Are they always like this aru?" He said to himself softly, but here came an answer.

"Da, they just like to mess around that's all. But they can be serious…sometimes"

China moved back a little, not expecting to be answered. "Oh, sorry Russia, I didn't know you were there; you just startled me a bit."

"Kolkolkolkol…" Russia said with a creepy smile.

"Eep!" Yao said moving more back.

"S-sorry." China said giving him a small bow of the head.

After the long never ending conference (Which I might add, never got to a point) China entered his home, only to be greeted softly by Japan.

"Uh? Japan, what are you doing in my house aru?" China asked with a weird expression, he had not seen Japan since he had given him the scar on his back.

"China." Japan said bowing. "Please sit down; I have some…very bad news."

China did not sit. No, he clenched his fist tightly and kept a straight face. "What's wrong…Kiku."

-Sigh- "It's about…South Korea. He was…attacked out of nowhere in an ally, he's in the hospital now, but it was a pretty serious beating, and no one knows who did it. They think it might have been North Korea, but no ones sure…I'm sorry."

China felt tears weal up in his eyes. "No…" China said looking down. "H-how could this of happened aru. I was always there for him, and now this?"

Japan bowed down, and apologized once more. "I see you need some time, I will leave."

When Kiku left, China fell to his knees and wept. "Why…Why wasn't I there to save him, to help him…I'm always so useless aru!"

He didn't know how, but some how he ended up at a bar. Yao never drank after what happen 50 years ago, but something made him come. He didn't care; he just wanted the pain to go away.

He sat down and just stood there for awhile.

"Want anything?" The bartender finally asked.

"Uh, N- No I-" But before he could finish his words, two men came up and ordered for him. "He'll have your strongest!" The first man said he was tall, had dark black hair and looked to be from Southeast Asia. The other was a bit shorter and had darkish gray color who was probably somewhere from the Russian area.

The other man followed the bartender down the line and whispered something to him, putting something in his hand.

"Don't worry cutie, we got you covered!" The taller of the men said.

"Yah, we totally got you covered!" Said the shorter one.

"Why yah so sad?" The black haired man said, wiping away a stray tear.

Now, if it was at any other moment, Yao would have completely told these guys off, but he was to hurt to do so.

"It-Its nothing aru. M-My friend just got hurt that's all aru." China said dazed.

"Heh heh heh. Well here, drink this." The Gray haired man said, pushing the drink near Yao. "It will make you feel A LOT better."

The two snickered as the Asian picked up the glass.

"_Who knows…"_ Yao thought to himself. _"Maybe I can handle it now, and I really could use a drink..._" "well, here goes aru!"

And with one gulp, he chugged the whole thing. He let out a breath, as immediately his face got red. A smile crept along the Chinese mans face as he swung his head back and forth lazily.

"Heehee! Do you guys l-like cute things as much a-as me aru! I loves me so-some cute things aru!" –Hic-

The two men laughed there plan had worked, and better then ever.

"Sure we like cute things, like you. Come on then cutie lets dance." Said the taller of the two. He took Yao by the hand and led him to the dance floor. The black haired man grabbed Yao from behind the waist, and grinded on him from behind. The smaller man went in the front of Yao and grinded on him from the front.

Yao blushed as both men would touch Yao's side and thigh. But he was to drunk and drugged to do anything about it.

Just then, as the gray haired man was about to kiss Yao, the door swung open, and guess who walked in?

Russia.

* * *

**Kolkolkolkol! Even I'm excited to find out what's going to happen next! Please be patiend as I write the next one! **

**Arigatou! Plus, Don't be shy to Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this is so late! My computer was in repair, so I had to go 3 days without internet, gahhh, it was horrid! But I sucked it up when I got it, and quickly got to work on this! It wasn't exactly how I wanted to write it, but it came out alright.**

* * *

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!"

The menacing sound and the dark purple aura spread about the whole room when he saw Yao and the two men.

The bar grew deathly quiet for those who knew the Russian, knew when he made that sound, someone was either going to get killed, oh be so beaten they would never speak or walk outside again.

The gray haired man stopped just inches away from China's lips as he started to shake violently.

"S-Shin…did you h-hear that?" He asked the taller man.

Shin gulped. "Y-Yea Vlad…I-Its Russia!" But before the men could do anything, Ivan appeared behind Shin with a lead pipe in hand, making Vlad stare in fear up at the giant nation before them.

"Kolkolkol!~" He said again, as Shin quickly pushed the Chinese man into Ivan and running over to his smaller friend. They held each other as they were stricken with fear.

Russia had on that smile that could kill in a instant, as he looked down to see China staring at him, mouth slightly ajar, face completely red and stumbling a bit to stay up. Ivan frowned slightly as Yao clutched onto the Russians jacket, hoping to keep himself up. Russia's attention was quickly brought back to the two men. Smile put back in place.

"Oh! H-Hallo Mr. Russia…we didn't expect you t-to be here today!" Vlad stuttered.

"Da…I like to come here when I'm feeling…depressed." Russia said griping his lead pipe tightly. "I also see you met my lover Yao-Yao~"

The two men looked at each other. "L-lover!" Said Shin, terrified to hear the answer.

"Da." Russia said plainly, grabbing Yao's waist pulling him closer. "It seems you two were making a move on him. I don't appreciate that since he belongs to me, I just might have to kill you now, da?" Ivan said so happily, if it were any other scene you would think he was the happiest man in the world.

"N-no way! Listen Mr. Russia, he came onto us!" Shin yelled.

"Y-yea, he was s-so wasted he wanted me to kiss him I told him no, but h-he kept persisting!" Yelled Vlad.

Ivan looked down at Yao.

"Yao." Russia called.

The Asian immediately looked up and stared deep into those violet eyes.

"This is true da?"

China slowly shook his head no, leaning into Russia's coat.

"Ah… So you lied to me da?" Russia said looking back up to the men. Using his one hand he brought the lead pipe up, ready to strike. He Flung it down and-

"WAIT!" The black haired man yelled falling to his knees along with Vlad, bowing.

"Ok ok! W-we did get him the drink, and we did try to hit on him were so SORRY! We didn't know he belong to you! REALLY!" He said bowing over and over again.

"You didn't just get him drunk." Ivan said. "You drugged him did you not?"

"N-no…" The gray haired man lied, looking away.

"Ah, I know you sell illegal drugs Vladimir, do not lie to me. I also know you sell date rape drugs, so you must have had some on you."

There was silence. "J-Just tell him!" Shin whispered.

"No way, if we get caught drugging him, we'll be completely and brutally demolished by him!" Vlad whispered back. "There's no way he can find out anyway."

Ivan's smile grew from ear to ear. "I have ways of figuring it out Vlad…"

"_H-How did he hear us!"_ Both thought at the same time.

Ivan grabbed Yao's chin, and bent down to his height.

"Yao…" Ivan whispered with such sweetness, it sent shivers down the smaller nation's spine. "Please forgive me for this da?" With that the Russian slowly and softly kissed China on the lips. The Asian immediately opened his mouth as Russia invaded the cavern, savoring every moment. Yao moaned into the kiss, as his heart began to thump like crazy. Ivan smiled into the kiss, and continued enjoying the reaction he was getting.

"_He's going to murder me if he remembers this tomorrow_." Ivan thought to himself, making him smirk even more.

After at least 30 seconds, which seemed like hours to China, Yao broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Mm." The taller nation licked his lips. "Delicious." Still staring into Yao's dazed clouded eyes, he spoke.

"Not so fast you two."

The two men flinched frozen in place. "_Dang it we almost got away_!" They could hear each other say.

"Let's see, I taste Vodka Tonic and some unknown taste that must be the drug. You can taste the difference, I know my Vodka. So you guys lied again. How troublesome."

"Err, I can't take it anymore!" Vlad yelled. "I have been letting you run us for too long!" He took out a knife he had hidden in his pocket.

"V-Vlad what are you doing! Are you crazy, you can't go up against a nation! Especially one as scary as Russia!" Shin yelled.

"Your comrade is right; do you really want to do this?" Ivan asked emotionless.

"I'm t-tried of you! I don't care if I'm s-scared, this ends here! And you know what…we did drug him. We gave him some Viagra and a ruffie…heh, we were totally gonna mess him up before you came along!"

Russia snarled at the man. He was starting to get annoyed, and the fact that they gave such drugs as those to his sweet little flower was not going to cut it. Russia let go of China and swung towards Vlad.

The gray haired man dogged just in time, only to let his friend get struck in the side instead.

"AGHH!" Yelled shin, feeling his ribs crack under the intense power.

Vlad went for a hit, but Russia easily dogged it, ramming his pipe down crashing into Vlads right shoulder, missing the arm with the knife.

"Ah!" The smaller man yelled. _"Its no good, I can't hit him."_ "WAIT!" He said out loud. He quickly ran over to China, and held the knife up to his throat.

"YAO!" Ivan yelled loudly.

"One more move, and I kill him right here and now!" China started to shake; tears came from his eyes as he reached out his hand towards Russia.

"Russia! –Hic- R-Russia aru!" Yao chocked out. Everything was so confusing, his brain was starting to shut down, the drugs were starting to take full effect, as he could also feel himself getting hot and flustered.

"Yao?"

"Oh!~" The man smirked. "It seems my drugs are starting to take effect yah?" He slid the hand without the knife up his shirt, sliding all around his body. The ebony haired nation squealed under the mans cold touch. He didn't want to be touch by him he didn't want this to happen.

"_Why me!"_ China screamed in his head.

"Получите от него!" (Get off him!) Ivan yelled angrily.

"Mm!~" Vlad moaned as he moved his hand down below Yao's waist band to his pants grabbing China's force erected member.

"IVAN!" Yao yelled loudly tears falling.

"Ugh!" That was the first time Yao had used his human name. It sounded so right when he said it. Russia thought to himself, anger only reaching maximum rage.

"Убью тебя!" (Ill kill you!) Russia said gripping his pipe running towards Vlad.

"Принесите его!" (Bring it!) Vlad smirked.

Vlad was just about to cut Yao's throat, when something stopped him. He didn't know what it was, but it made him pause for a moment, allowing Russia to get the hit. _"Mabye I couldn't really kill a person._" He thought to himself.

Just like that, the lead pipe connected itself with Vlads head. He fell down in pain, dropping his knife to hold his head.

"Я думаю ... вы потеряете, да?" (I guess…you lose, da?)

He threw his lead pipe down again and again…and again. Blood splattered everywhere, the whole time, Ivan smiling madly as he killed the man. All the sudden his arm was grabbed. He looked down; growling until he saw Yao's panting pleading face.

"P-Please Ivan! S-stop aru…" China wrapped his arms around Ivan, holding him tightly tears drenching his coat.

Small tears began to fall down Russia's face, as he grabbed China and held him tightly. "Мне так жаль Яо" (I'm so sorry Jao)

"I-Ivan." Huff- "I need you aru…" China said softly face flustered.

"I'm right here Yao." Russia said.

"N-no, I mean I NEED you!" He emphasized rubbing his body on Ivan's one leg, trying to get friction.

"Eh? Yao!" Ivan stated, a little shocked. "P-Please, -Hic- it hurts s-so much aru!" He said reaching down for his throbbing member.

Ivan quickly grabbed China's hand and stopped him. "Don't you dare." Ivan Commanded leaning down. "Only I can touch you there." He kissed Yao again, this time it was hotter, more lust then ever. And this time it was Yao who tried to push his tongue into Ivan's.

"Hmm…Feisty. To bad you're drugged." He quickly swooped Yao up bridle style.

"Lets get you to my house, da?" Russia said smiling down at Yao.

Yao nodded wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck.

"P-Please, Hurry aru!" Begged Yao.

* * *

**Ok! So this chapter was originally suppose to have the smex scene, but as I wrote it, I noticed that it would be way to long! So sorry, but you have to wait till next chapter. We'll at least you have something to look forward to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Bows one thousand times- I am so sorry for this being so late! I was swamped with homework from school, and I got this essay I have to write. Ugh! but I was able to finish this today. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Your about to read totally sexiness! Lol.**

**Disclamier: Sadly, I do not own these characters.  
**

* * *

Ivan grabbed Yao's coat, and put it on his stomach.

"Don't want you to catch a cold da?" Russia said smiling at the small nation. "I will pay for this mess later." Russia spoke harshly to the bartender. "And I don't expect any police to be after me da?"

The bartender shook violently nodding. "N-no n-need to p-pay either s-sir!"

Russia smiled and flew out the door. He gripped China tightly why'll walking the fastest he could. It usually took him 10 mins to walk to the bar from where he lived, but it only took him 4 now.

Yao clutched onto Ivan's jacket as he panted deep breaths the smoke puffing out from the cold and his warm body.

The large nation felt a twinge in his heart. "We are almost there da? Please, hold on."

Russia burst through his front door and went straight up to his room. He closed the door and locked it.

"Russia, aru!" Wined China.

"Grr!" Russia slammed China into the bed crawling on top of him, keeping the Asians hands bound above his head with his one hand.

"Don't call me that…" The Russian said looking at him fiercely. "Call me by my human name again Yao."

"Uh!" Yao bit back a moan as Russia began to straddle him in-between his legs with his one larger leg.

He bent down next to the Asians ear and whispered.

"Jao… if you don't say it, I will leave you here da?"

China shivered against the hot breath.

"I-Ivan…" China managed to pant out. "Ivan, Ivan aru!

The Russian smiled as his name was said, sending shivers down his spine. He let go of Yao's hands, cupping his cheek.

"Oh Jao!" Russia said keeping the heavy accent on smiling from ear to ear. "Долгое время, я всегда хотел, чтобы вы Яо." (For a long time, I always wanted you Yao)

Ivan claimed Yao's lips in a passionate frenzy. The Chinese man immediately responded, opening his mouth to let Ivan slide his tongue in. Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan's huge shoulders gripping tightly to his back.

Yao gasped for air as Ivan went for the smaller nation's neck next. Biting it tenderly, he moved his hand up to Yao's hair tie and undid it as the ebony hair fell slightly past China's slender shoulders. Yao never really liked his hair down, but he didn't stop the Russian from doing what he wanted.

"Ah~ Nn~ F-feels so good aru!" China moaned, rubbing up against Ivan's leg that was still in-between his.

"Yao…" Russia smiled and started to slowly take off China's button shirt, to slowly in fact.

"S-Stop going so slow aru!"

"Ah? But Jao~ I don't want to rip the silk fabric, da?"

"J-Just do it!"

Russia smirked that evil smirk, and quickly tore the fabric off Yao's body. China bit his bottom lip, as the Russian took of his gloves and ran his cold hands over the nations body.

"You're so small…so beautiful…so mine." Ivan leaned down and licked Yao's smooth porcelain skinned body, all the way up to his chest, nipping at the small pink nub.

"T-That hurts aru!" China shut his eyes, as the blush redden on his face.

"Ah? But you like da?" Russia started to play with it more, as China moaned. Ivan quickly kissed Yao again, slowly tasting everything, he tasted so good.

Yao broke the kiss, panting, he pouted. "I-It hurts so m-much Ivan. Just do what you need to d-do. He pleaded, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "S-stop fooling around aru."

Ivan smiled. "As you wish my sweet little sunflower~"

He quickly and skillfully slid Yao's pants down. Looking down, he couldn't help but chuckle at his Hello-Kitty boxers.

"Mm~" Russia said in interest. "I really like your boxers little Jao~ they are so cute da? Too bad there not needed." He said pulling them down reveling China's hardened member.

Yao took a sharp intake of breath as the cold hit him, sending shivers all through his body.

Ivan took Yao's member in his hand and slightly tugged on it.

"Ah! Oh…I-Ivan aru!" The Asian jerked backwards into Ivan's bed clutching the sheets tightly.

"Does this feel good little sunflower?~" He said pulling a little harder.

"Yes, yes!" China groaned.

The Russian kept teasing Yao for a little while, he loved the tortured look on the Asians face…the pleading…the begging. Ivan always imagined this, and now it was happening.

Ivan lent down to Yao's ear, biting the lobe harshly, giving a deep growl in his throat. As Yao whimpered, he licked the ear and smirked.

"Yao…can I put it in?" The bigger nation said as he slide his hand in-between the smaller nation's thighs. He slide up and down the slender legs.

"P-please aru!" China begged. "B-but why are you s-still wearing these stupid c-clothes aru. There still covered in, b-blood." The small nation shivered, thinking back to what Russia had done.

"Sorry Yao…I don't like my body very much, ill just keep it on da?" He smiled unzipping his pants. He pulled them down, and took out his own erected junk. Yao looked down with dazed lustful eyes.

His eyes widened as his face puffed into a bright crimson red. (more then before)

"I-Ivan!" Yao stuttered. "Y-your so big…uhn, t-there's no way its going to fit aru."

"Ill make it, da?" He said smiling childishly. "But I want you to say you want it."

Yao gulped. Oh, he might have been scared to have that enter him, but he wanted Ivan so bad right now. He wanted the Russians huge member to ram into him, anything to rid this pain in his lower region.

"Ah…I want…I want…" China was managed to pant out.

"You want?~" He said teasingly.

"Ivan please, j-just do me already aru!" He pleaded wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck trying to rub his member together with the Russians.

"Eh!" Ivan grunted a bit. "Ah… so feisty, next time you owe me a longer sex date da?"

China unwilling nodded his head in agreement. There's no way he was thinking clearly right now, he just wanted the pleasure.

Russia put his fingers up to the Asians mouth.

"Suck." He commanded harshly.

Yao did as he was told, sucking and licking the Russians fingers.

He spread the Asians legs a bit further apart and he stuck the two digits in first to fast, causing Yao to jerk, screaming.

"AhH! Ivan!"

"Shh~" Ivan whispered softly, kissing Yao on the lips. "I'm sorry da?"

He stretched the smaller nation out, sliding his fingers in and out slowly. Sticking a third finger inside him.

"Oh…n-ah." China moaned into Ivan's mouth.

Ivan pulled out his fingers. Yao whimpered at the lost but the Russian got up and positioned himself upward more, gripping Yao's knees, lifting them up into a better position.

"Ready?"

The Chinese man slowly shook his head.

Ivan nodded, slowly entering the small nation below him. Yao screamed in pure pleasure and complete pain. He gripped Ivan's scarf as it came undone, throwing it to the ground he reached up again and grabbed his coat. Russia grunted, pushing farther.

"Ah~ Jao your so tight!" Ivan panted, trying to get in further. "Mm, it feels so good da~" He began a slow steady pace until he got use to the feel, and then began to move faster, harder.

Tears fled from Yao's amber eyes, his face red with heat, panting, moaning at the hard trust that he was hit with. Rocking his hips together with Ivan. The Russian tried to find that certain spot that would drive his flower over the wall, and with a lucky one, he found it.

"Ó, shàngdì" (Oh God) "Oh Ivan~" He moaned. "Uhh! H-hit it again!" He begged the larger nation.

Ivan smiled, as was happy to oblige his wishes. He hit that spot again and again, Yao was going to heaven and further.

"Jao~ my sweet sunflower~" Ivan sang in small pants as he continued to thrust, leaning down to Yao's face. "Ah~ your face is so cute, all red, so hot."

China covered his face in embarrassment. Russia brought his one hand up, and moved them away.

"Don't hide your face, is to beautiful da." He kissed China and again gave him one heck of a French kiss while still trusting into him. He grabbed Yao's ignored member and began to pump it. Ivan bit the bottom of Yao's, licking the blood as he accidentally broke skin.

"I-Ivan…" Yao panted. "I-I think I'm going to come aru! Ugh." China shut his eyes tightly. Mouth ajar as Ivan could see the puffs of hot air reach the sky.

Ivan smirked. "Then come for me Jao~ Ну для меня моя маленькая подсолнечника! (come for me my little sunflower!) Say me name!~"

"Nn! Ah…I…IVAN!" Yao yelled as he came into the larger nation's hand. His muscles contracted, and the unbearably heat and tightness of Yao sent Ivan to his limit as he came after, filling the Asian.

As both panted heavily, and in unevenly puffs, Ivan placed his hands on his bed, keeping himself up as he shadowed over the smaller nation beneath him. He smiled out of breath as he watched Yao's eyes falling with exhaustion.

He moved his hand to Yao's face, swiping away a couple hair strands that lay in the smaller nations face sticking with sweat.

The Chinese man could hardly see as the blend of sleepiness' and tears mixed in with his vision. Adding he was drunk and drugged everything spun, he saw the Russian mouth something, but he couldn't quite make it out, as the inevitable invasion of sleep took over him.

Russia chuckled to himself, as he dismounted the older nation. He sat on the edge of his bed, and stared as Yao's chest rose and dropped slowly. Ivan put his hand to his own chest, as he felt the still rapid heart beat. "_This feeling." _Russia thought to himself. He then placed his hand over China's chest, and felt the same beating.

"_There's no way I can fake this feeling… Hmm~ Yao's defiantly going to kill me in the morning."_ Russia thought happily.

* * *

**Hurrhurr! –Nosebleeds- Hope you enjoyed your smexy scene! Oh man, did I enjoy writing this. It was really fun! So, since it ends like this, there will be one more chapter, I mean. You have to find out Yao's reaction when he realizes what happen last night right? Lol oh Russia, I hope you're not in too much trouble. I mean China is the one that forced you into it da?**

**To let you know if you didn't, Jao is the heavy accented way Russians say Yao. I had Russia say it a few times, to emphasize how lost he was being with Yao, forgetng how to say his name correctly at times.**


	6. Final Chapter

**Yupp! This is the last chapter and I hope I did justice! I really hope you guys were satisfied with my whole story! Now sorry if it seems it moves a little fast, but I kinda wanted to fit everything in. So I hope this satisfies your Rochu fan needs.**

* * *

China woke up, eyes stinging from the bright sunlight almost blinding him. He groaned trying to get up, but as his head left the pillow a searing pain ran thought his lower half, up his back to his head.

"Aiya!" The Asian yelled holding his head tightly. "Owww! Why dose everything hurt aru!" He blinked a few times, trying to clear the blurriness that still invaded his site. "What happen last night, everything seems like a blur aru."

"I never noticed that scar on your back before…"

Yao's eyes widened as he looked down to his left almost jumping out of the bed. Finally noticing the Russian laying there.

"Eh!" Yao twitched, fighting back the pain from twisting to fast.

Ivan lent up from his pillow and griped China's arm tightly, pulling him into a hug.

"Please don't move so fast little sunflower..." Russia said smiling devilishly to himself. "You are probably still to sore da?"

China was confused, nervous, scared, angry and all around distraught. He tried to push the bigger nation away but he was to tightly wrapped around him. He could feel the Russian running his bare hands over the scar on Yao's back that he had gotten from Japan.

He shivered from the larger nations touch, trying desperately to get away.

"L-Let me go! What are y-you even doing in my bed aru!" China squirmed in his grasp.

"Your bed Yao-Yao… I beg to be making a difference, you are in my bed da?"

The smaller nation looked around, noticing all the things that were not his. His bed was red, not white. He had scrolls and nice photos of pandas on his wall, these walls were blank, just a few photos of sunflowers on them.

"I-I don't understand aru." The Asian said confused, clutching to the Russians back tightly.

"Hmm…How can I put this in the nicest way. Um. Ah! You totally asked me to *Beep* you last night cause you were drugged by two men and got really drunk from one glass of vodka! So I did as you asked me and totally *beeped* you with my *Beep* and you so enjoyed it!" He said smiling pulling the Chinese man away from the hug.

"Gah!" Yao's face turned the deepest shade of red you could imagine, his heart started racing and he felt as though he was to faint. "THAT'S A NICE WAY OF PUTTING IT ARU!" He yelled the loudest he probably ever yelled in his life time. "_Wait…"_ China looked down and noticed he was naked, but Ivan wasn't.

All the pain and blood rushed into Yao's head, making it hurt even worst then it did as his eyes turned into spirals and he flopped back into the pillows below him.

Ivan smiled his eyes lowering a bit as he bent down towards China giving him a small kiss on the lips.

The Asian widened his eyes as he turned his head away blushing slightly.

"R-Russia, please don't…I…I'm so confused aru."

Russia frowned, his heart began to ache. He looked down, waiting for it to just pop out like it usually did. He waited…and waited. It was taking so long, why didn't he just rip it out right now? It was useless why would he think anyone would love him.

"I-I'm sorry da?" Russia said his pupils dilated smiling wearily.

China looked over back to Russia, only to see the bigger nations face in distress. It looked as though he was going to go crazy. Yao felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"_why…"_ China thought to himself. "_Why do I feel so bad, could I…Could I love him? No no, that's ridiculous aru!...but Maybe not…"_ His face began to turn even redder.

The Chinese man shifted his eyes down a bit to Ivan's neck. His eyes opened wide as he noticed the two long scars that ran across his throat.

"R-Russia…" China stuttered moving his hands, he ran his fingers across Russia's neck.

The larger nation quickly snapped out of his trance, unthinkingly he grabbed Yao's wrist tightly almost crushing it.

"Ah! R-Russia!" He shouted in pain.

"Ah?" Russia looked at his hand as it crushed China's. He quickly let go and sat up on the edge of the bed. His face was filled with horror as he stared down at his shaking hands. Tears began to slowly flow from his violet eyes.

China was in pain, but he knew Russia was in more pain then he. Yao's heart began to thump incredible fast he got up from the pillow, and hugged Ivan from behind. Leaning his head against the Russians back.

"Russ…no…Ivan, aru. Please don't be sad…It was all just so sudden, I mean I can hardly remember anything from last night aru."

Russia stopped shaking for a moment, as he stood there listening to Yao's words.

"But…I do know one thing aru. I remember that when I was with you…it felt right. Butterflies would begin to flutter in my stomach aru. I was just too ignorant to acknowledge it. I can just barley remember those two men, but after them nothing else mattered because I knew I was with you….safe aru." Tears began to place there selves at the corners of Yao's eyes.

It was the kind of silence which lasted forever.

"Yao." Russia said softly turning his head only slightly still not enough to see his face.

"Yes?" China returned.

"How did you get that scar?"

Silence.

"It's a long story…let's just say, you can't make everyone stay with you forever. Japan, he attacked me with his katana, then left, leaving me alone aru…And you?" China asked, referring to the same question.

"The scars on my neck…are not the only ones that I have da? There are also ones all over my body, on my neck one was caused by general winter…the other…was by me."

"Why aru?" China furrowed his brows.

"No one wants to be with me…no one can love me…so I thought why should I live da? It only causes a burden to others if I live."

China tighten his grip on Ivan.

"Your life…is not certainly not a burden to me aru. I can remember you saying you dint want to take off your clothes last night, it's all coming back to me. Is it because of…"

"Da…more scars. Your body is so perfect Yao…how could I compare."

China snickered a bit. "I'm over 4000 year's old aru. I don't have the best body in the world."

Ivan smirked. "Da, you do little Yao-Yao~ Even for your age, your like a 16 year old boy!" Russia said in a happier tone.

A stress mark appeared over china's head. "Well, I should punch you for saying that, but…for you I guess it was a complement aru."

They both found themselves laughing slightly at this.

Ivan turned around to face the smaller nation.

"Are you…still in pain?" He asked his eyes saddened.

"Hmm…well, I am still very sore aru. And my head hurts like crazy but other then that no aru. Man, you must have really done me in last night aru." He said as his face turned cherry red reciting that sentence and cursing himself trying to remember last night.

"I'm sorr- Hm?"

Russia was shocked when out of nowhere China wrapped his arms around the larger nation's neck and slowly kissed him.

"Y-Yao-Yao!" Ivan stated though the kiss. He broke apart, not wanting to but did. "Y-You kissed me…without me kissing you da!" He said happily. "You also keep calling me Ivan that makes me so happy da!"

Russia pushed China down into the bed, crawling over him kissing him passionately.

Yao blushed as he slowly parted his lips, letting the larger nation wrestle his tongue with his.

"Dorogoyo..." (Sweetheart) Ivan said softly in Russian against Yao's lips. He slowly stroked the Asian mans face. "I'll never leave you Yao-Yao; you are my heart and soul now! I'll stay with you forever, and you'll stay with me for ever da?"

The Asian blushed, stuttering. "I-Ivan I-"

"My heart…My heart is beating so fast da? W-will it explode?" He said interrupting China's words. Asking the question like a scared little child.

China gave Russia a confused glance, but then smiled softly.

"No…" Yao said lifting his head up to Russian's chest.

**Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump!  
**

"Heehe!" China chuckled softly. "Ivan, it means you're in love aru."

"Ah? R-Really? I-I mean I do love you da?" Russia said nervously, a small blush tainting his face. "Ah…b-but you?"

Yao grabbed behind Ivan's neck, and pulled his head down as he placed the Russians head on his chest.

Ivan shut his eyes…Yao was so warm. But then he heard it.

**Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump!  
**

"Oh~ my little sunflower, your heart is beating fast too da! That must mean you love me back da?" Russia said most happily he grinned from ear to ear as he let his whole body fall on top of the smaller nation below him.

"Gahh! I-Ivan your c-crushing me aruuuu!" He said waving his arms in panic.

"Teehee! I'm so sorry da? I'm just so happy!" He kissed China again kissing him long and lovingly. Both had never felt so happy…but then it came back to him.

"KOREA!" He shouted breaking the kiss.

"Huh?" Russia questioned.

"Korea! That's why I went to the bar aru! My poor Young soo got hurt, and I was so upset that I couldn't help him aru!"

"Ah? Then we must go see him da?"

"W-Wait Ivan I- Whaa!"

China was taken out of the bed bridle style, again. China groaned in pain, his back still hurting from last night.

"Hey be careful aru! It still hurts like heck remember? And what's with you carrying me bridle style all the time aru! It's embarrassing!"

"Ha-ha!" Ivan giggled. "Even more embarrassing then you still being naked?"

Yao looked down, his facing turning bright as a tomato. "Aiyaa! Put me down! Put me down aru!" He said trying to cover himself.

"Yao-Yao, your face is always so red da! Soon it will stick like that forever!"

"J-Just take me to my house s-so I can get dressed aru!" He said turning his gaze away from the Russian.

"Nhet!" He said happily. "You will wear one of my clothes, there's no time to lose your little brother is hurt da?"

"Bu-But your clothes wont fit me!"

"Too bad da!"

"Ivvvaaaannnnn!"

* * *

So China made it to the hospital and Korea was just fine. He yelled and tried to claim Yao's breast like he usually did. Stating that everything originated in Korea blah blah blah. Yao was just glad he was alright.

"Aniki!~ I'm so glad you came! But why'd that scary Russian guy come, and how comes your wearing weird clothes!"

(Yao was wearing a very long black t-shirt with a Russian bear on it. It hung down almost past his knees and a pair of white pajama pants that sagged to low.)

"Ugh. I forgot how annoying you could be Korea aru. It's a long story ok?"

"Mehh fine!...but Aniki…" Korea said reaching out his hands making a pouty face.

"Huh?" China reluctantly moved towards him just as Young soo was about to grab China's chest (Which Yao saw coming) China was quickly pulled away into the Russians arms as Ivan slowly began to slowly caress Yao's chest.

"I-Ivan!" China stuttered blushing.

"Hmm ~ your breasts now belong to Russia da?" He said rubbing a little harder but in a sexual way.

"Nn!" China bit his lip trying to hold back a moan.

"A-Aniki!" Wined Korea. "Stupid Russian, Nooo! Aniki belongs to me!" He waved his arms.

Totally ignoring the wines of the Korean nation, Russia continued his invasion of Yao's body.

"Hm~ so this turns you on da?" He said moving his hand down more, feeling the bulge in Yao's pants.

"Ah! I-Ivan aru!" China panted out. He could also feel that the Russian was getting hard by it rubbing up against his back.

"Let's do it right now da? I want let you skip out on your promise!"

"W-What! W-Wait aru! What p-promise!"

"You promised me longer sex, not the drugged kind." He said smiling childishly at the small man.

"Wha- I don't remember any of that aru!" He stated face becoming flustered.

"Da? You might not, but I do." He picked China up and flopped him over his shoulder. "You saw that Korea was fine, now its time to go. Say goodbye!"

"N-No Ivan stop I'm still sore Aruuuuuuuuuuu!"

"I love you too Yaoooooo!"

You could still hear them yelling as they walked down the halls of the hospital. They were out of the hospital room in a flash leaving a confused and very aggravated Korea alone.

"The heck just happen?"

* * *

**Well there you have it da! That was my story and I hoped you liked it! Did Russia and China feel a little OOC to you? I hope not, but you got a happy ending, but not so much for Yao da? Ha-ha. Just kidding. Personally, I really liked this chapter!  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with my suckish writing through this whole story! –Bows- Thank you!**


End file.
